


Look Ma, No Hands!

by Demented_Dukey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prehensile Penis, Selfcest, Tentacle Porn, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Dukey/pseuds/Demented_Dukey
Summary: Roman had never seen his brother naked before.





	Look Ma, No Hands!

Roman had never seen his brother naked before.

To be fair, none of the sides had been in possession of “bodies” until around three years ago - before that they’d been hazy collections of Thomas’s thoughts and feelings and memories, floating in the void of the mindspace. It wasn’t until Thomas manifested them for his first “Sanders Sides” video that Roman had truly taken form, and the dark sides continued to be hazy until they were each manifested one by one. Remus had an advantage on the other dark sides, being brainstormed into reality by Thomas and Joan nearly two years before his official manifestation. Still, Remus had mostly kept to the subconscious of Thomas’s mind - the few times Roman had managed to glimpse his brother, he was always fully clothed.

Of course, now that Remus had been officially introduced to Thomas’s fans, he was spending more time among the Light Sides. Roman couldn’t work on a script or marathon some cartoons without Remus showing up and causing mischief. Roman tried retreating to his own room but Remus followed at his heels, slipping into his room and taking the opportunity to admire the posters on Roman’s walls and the knicknacks on his shelves. “Look at all the shinies!”

“Hands off!” Roman barked. Remus sneered at his brother, but obediently tucked his hands back into his pockets. He looked at the various awards and playbills, but quickly grew bored and wandered back over to where Roman was standing.

“You’re no fun, bro.” Remus muttered, bumping Roman with his shoulder. 

“And you’re a troublemaker,” Roman retorted, shoving him back. “Besides, what are you complaining about? You’re still plenty of a nuisance without your hands.”

Remus tilted his head, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Challenge accepted.”

“Wait, what-” Roman started, but Remus had already grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the wall above Roman’s head. “What are you-”

“Just evening the playing field,” Remus grinned. “If I can’t use my hands to provoke you, then you can’t use your hands to stop me. I think that’s more than fair, don’t you?”

Roman tried again, “I wasn’t challenging you-”

“Oh, come on.” Remus scoffed, “Don’t be such a bore. Besides, aren’t you the least bit _curious_ about what I can do? Aren’t you just _itching_ to see just how much trouble I can cause?”

He had a point; Roman _was_ curious about the extent of Remus’s powers. “Fine,” Roman gritted his teeth. “But no manifesting new limbs or anything.”

Remus didn’t look worried by the limitation, “Agreed. No _new_ limbs.” Roman frowned at the emphasis on the word “new”, but he was quickly distracted by Remus grinding his hips against Roman’s.

“Any other... conditions, dear _brother_?” Remus’s tone was light and teasing, but there was an undercurrent of menace. They were suddenly approaching dangerous territory, and the risk made Roman breathless as his blood rushed south. He had one chance to stop this, to pull away in retreat, but Roman had never backed down from an adventure in his life.

Roman squared his jaw, unable to conceal his arousal as it pressed against Remus’s hip. “Do your worst.”

Remus’s smile was as brilliant as a fiery explosion, and Roman’s blood heated in response. “As you wish,” he murmured, leaning back but still keeping close, leaving only inches between their bodies. Roman’s confusion grew as he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being lowered. Roman glanced up at Remus’s hands, which were still pinning Roman’s own above his head. Then he glanced down to Remus’s crotch, where _something_ was wriggling around and unzipping his pants from the _inside_.

“Do you have a _trouser snake_?” Roman asked in disbelief.

Remus laughed, “Close, but not quite. I’m not Deceit or anything. But I have my own.. _unique_... physical attributes.”

As Roman watched, the tip of a fleshy appendage squirmed out from the opening of Remus’s pants. It was flushed dark and swollen with blood, and Roman’s eyes widened as what was unmistakably a tentacle-shaped penis reached towards Roman’s pants. One of the tiny suckers on the underside of Remus’s penis clasped the pulltab and lowered Roman’s zipper. Confused excitement had Roman tenting his underwear already, and it was only a few more moments before Remus’s tentacle had pulled Roman’s penis free.

“Impressed yet?” Remus grinned. His tentacle wrapped around Roman’s cock, tender suckers tracing kisses against the length. The tentacle began to stroke up and down, squeezing and releasing as it went. Head falling back against the wall, Roman moaned, eyes closing as he focused on feeling every wicked sensation of Remus’s talented appendage. Remus leaned close and whispered into Roman’s ear, “If you think that’s hot, you should see what my tongue can do with a cherry stem.”

“Fuck,” Roman groaned, helpless against the flood of mental images. He wondered what a tongue that limber would feel like wrapped around his cock, which led to wondering what a penis as limber as Remus’s would feel like in his mouth. He imagined the feeling of those tiny suckers against his tongue, the thick length wiggling down his throat, and a wave of heat made his mouth water and his face flush.

 _“Somebody’s thinking naughty thoughts.”_ Remus teased in a sing-song voice. “Should I be jealous?” he wondered aloud, watching the microexpressions cross Roman’s face.”Or maybe I should be flattered?” He nodded at whatever he saw, his tentacle continuing to stroke and fondle Roman. “Ah, I see. Had I known you would be this interested, dear brother, I would have made the offer years ago.” His voice grew deeper, huskier. “Just _think_ of all the things we could have been doing _**all this time**_.” Roman whimpered, thrusting into Remus’s grip as the tentacle began to move faster. “Oh well, better late than never. Now that I know you’re so... _receptive_... to my ideas, we can start having some _real_ fun.”

Roman was close and he could feel it. Remus’s words were sparking ideas in Roman’s mind, and his thoughts were racing, Creativity blossoming like fireworks, sending bursts of electricity through his nerves. He felt like he must be glowing from it, his skin prickling and shivering. One more thrust and Roman was coming, Remus’s tentacle squeezing tight, milking the orgasm from him.

Roman sagged against the wall, and Remus let him slide down, dropping to his knees in front of Remus. Their hands were still combined above Roman’s head, which was now chest level for Remus. A little dazed from the orgasm, it took Roman a moment to realized he was now at face-level with Remus’s talented organ. He glanced up at Remus, who quirked an eyebrow. His choice.

Roman swallowed, gaze taking in Remus’s tentacle from his new vantage point. It was thicker than before, losing some of the pliability as it swelled with more blood, and he could see fluid leaking from a slit on the tip. There were also stripes of his own come on Remus’s cock, and Roman started there, licking his semen away as he ran his tongue down the smooth side of the tentacle.

Reaching the seam of Remus’s pants, Roman reversed direction, pursing his lips and drawing the larger suckers at the base of Remus’s cock into his mouth. He traced the tender circles of flesh with the tip of his tongue, and it was even more erotic than he’d imagined. The suckers fluttered and caressed his tongue, Remus shuddering above him. Roman slowly paid attention to each of the suckers lining the underside of Remus’s penis in neat rows, lathering them with his tongue and gently nipping them with his teeth. Remus unraveled above him, gasping and whining, the tip of his tentacle seeking out the warm wetness of Roman’s mouth. Roman’s mouth opened around the thickness, his lips stretched painfully wide around the girth of the tentacle as it plunged inside, slithering against the ridges of his palate as the tip tickled his uvula. Remus slid out a few inches before thrusting back in deeper, hips driving his cock deep into Roman’s throat. The force stretched Roman’s lips until his bottom lip split, and he moaned from the sharp pain and the hot copper taste flooding over his tastebuds, sucking hard on the intrusion.

Between the pink-tinged spit coating his cock and Roman’s enthusiastic submission, Remus’s orgasm rushed through him and he slumped forward, his thrusts stuttering out as he came. Roman swallowed as much as he could, gagging a little on the salty fluid filling his mouth. Remus pulled out, releasing Roman’s hands and collapsing on the floor next to Roman, still riding the endorphin rush of his post-orgasm. Roman rubbed the feeling back into his wrists, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Damn, Bro.” Remus laughed, pushing sweaty bangs away from his forehead as he stared, dazed, at the ceiling. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

“Says the dude with the _prehensile penis_ ,” Roman retorted, sliding off his knees to lay down on the floor next to Remus. He propped himself up on one elbow. “You got any other... _unusual_... physical attributes I should be aware of?” he said, poking Remus in the side.

Remus shrugged lazily. “I dunno. Do tattoos or piercings count as _unusual_?”

“You’re _kidding..._ right?” Roman’s jaw was hanging open.

Remus started laughing. “I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself.”

Roman rolled over ontop of Remus, straddling his hips and pinning him to the floor. “Challenge accepted.” Roman grinned, reaching for the buttons of Remus’s tunic.

By the end of the night, Roman had seen every inch of his brother naked.


End file.
